<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capnolagnia by mean_whale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054932">Capnolagnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale'>mean_whale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Injury Recovery, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Remus caught Severus Snape smoking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Remus Lupin centric, Marauders Era, Remus/Snape, Second Wizarding War &amp; Hogwarts Era</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capnolagnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus briefly thinks about dying at the beginning of part 3, in case that's an issue to someone. It's a quick mention so I didn't feel like it required a tag but wanted to mention it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1)</p><p>Dusk had settled over the Hogwarts grounds when Remus started making his way back to the castle. Full Moon was only a day away, making him restless and fidgety. Taking a walk had helped some, but he fully expected a sleepless night. He made his way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, when something told him to stop.</p><p>For a moment Remus stood still and listened. A soft breeze rustled the trees, dying leaves dancing through the air before settling on the ground among other debris. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he noticed a shadow among the trees. Before he even had a moment to question it, he recognised the shadow as a figure of a person, and that person was Severus Snape.</p><p>It was quite astonishing, Remus mused, how close they were to each other, because it must have meant that they had both been so preoccupied they hadn't noticed. Unless, of course, Snape had noticed and was waiting for an opportunity. That seemed more likely, but then Remus' train of thought was interrupted as Snape lifted his hand. However, rather than a wand, he was holding a cigarette.</p><p>Remus watched, completely taken aback, how Snape lifted the cigarette to his lips, breathed in, then slowly blew the smoke out. He seemed relaxed, leaning against a tree, the tip of his cigarette glowing in the shadows, his skin pale, and how had Remus never noticed how elegant and long his fingers were? He did now, he looked at the way those fingers were holding a cigarette with the confidence of someone who knew what they were doing. Remus wondered how many times it had taken for it to become so easy. He wondered why he had never noticed the smell of tobacco around Snape.</p><p>Snape leaned his head against the tree, his long hair falling back to expose his face and neck, such an elegant neck, one you couldn't help but want to mark as your own…</p><p>Remus jerked back, surprised by where his thoughts were quickly trying to take him, and then stood perfectly still, holding his breath. Snape seemed just as unaware of his presence as he had been before, slowly inhaling smoke, then blowing it out. It swirled around his head, ascending towards the treetops, and Remus had never before understood why some people thought smoking was sexy, but now…</p><p>Snape seemed to have turned into a different person, someone who would have people's eyes on him because of how gorgeous he was. Suddenly Remus could see how he had grown, still scrawny, but his face seemed more balanced, his nose no longer the centre of attention. Or it was, but in a different way.</p><p>Remus wondered what it would feel like to kiss Snape, have his nose press against his skin, against his neck, feel Snape's lips on him, a hint of teeth in between the lavish kisses. What would it feel like to sink his fingers into Snape's hair, pull just the tiniest bit, massage his scalp with firm fingertips? What would it feel like to have Snape kneeling before him, those red lips open and shimmering with fluids as he wrapped them around Remus' cock?</p><p>Remus' entire face was on fire and he was faintly impressed by how there was still enough blood in his body to maintain both his flush and his erection. His heart was beating erratically, Snape was dragging in another breath, and Remus couldn't understand how he had never seen before, had never kept his eyes open enough to see how impossibly hot Severus Snape was.</p><p>He watched how Snape's Adam's apple bobbed, how he sucked on his cigarette, how his hair seemed silky rather than greasy. Remus felt like he was seeing Snape for the first time, really seeing him.</p><p>He stood there, trying to remain still. He was sure that nothing good would come of Snape noticing that he was there. He was also certain that as a Prefect he was supposed to do something about catching students smoking, but suddenly he couldn't quite bring himself to remember what that something was. He couldn't move, his eyes fixed on the way Snape flicked ash off the tip of his cigarette before bringing it back to his mouth for one last time. He took his time exhaling, the smoke swirling before slowly disappearing.</p><p>Snape pushed away from the tree, and Remus suddenly realised that if he could see Snape so clearly, Snape would be able to see him just as clearly if he simply turned his head enough. His heart sped up, thoughts swirling wildly as he wondered what Snape would do once he realised he was being watched. His stomach dropped when he saw Snape pull out his wand.</p><p>Snape vanished the cigarette butt and turned his head slightly to where Remus was standing. Any moment now, Snape would see him. Snape already had his wand out. Remus' wand was deep in his pocket. He would never get it out in time if Snape decided to act.</p><p>However, instead of suddenly turning to hex Remus, Snape walked away. He held his wand loosely in his long fingers, almost nonchalantly heading away. But, Remus noted, he seemed to never turn his back entirely to Remus. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe Snape really was headed back towards the lake. That must have been it, because surely Severus Snape would not miss an opportunity to hex one of the Marauders. Even if it was the one who had never actively participated in anything Prongs and Padfoot did.</p><p>Remus watched Snape disappear behind the trees, heart still beating madly. He stood there, listening to the rustles from the forest, then slowly turned towards the castle and left. Maybe he shouldn't turn his back to where Snape had disappeared, but he did. And no hex was thrown his way.</p><p>2)</p><p>Remus woke up slowly.  The sun was bright even from behind closed eyes. He ached. His hands were especially sore. They must have still been healing. He felt them wrapped in bandages and wondered exactly how badly he had maimed them and why. There was always a why, always at least one thing he couldn’t figure out and never would.</p><p>This time, a part of the why was the fact that he had been alone for the first time in what felt like forever. When Sirius had tried to brush off Remus nearly killing Snape as a prank, Remus had realised that the others didn't understand. They no longer appreciated how dangerous he was, simply because they had found a way to stay with him. How could Sirius even claim to be his friend when he had been so ready to sacrifice Remus' future just to settle a petty grudge?</p><p>Remus hadn't spoken to Sirius after having been called to Dumbledore's office that day. James had been angry too, but he was also quick to forgive. Peter hadn't said much but was quietly siding with Sirius, probably because it was easier to be the recipient of Remus' scorn than Sirius' annoyance. And Sirius was annoyed. He didn't understand why Remus had reacted the way he had, that much Remus had heard him say.</p><p>He just wasn't ready yet. He had waited until the last moment to firmly tell the others not to come or he would never speak to them again. Or, well, he had told James, who had, apparently, convinced the other two that listening to what Remus wanted was the best strategy for winning him back. He needed time to calm down.</p><p>Slowly, he opened his eyes. As he had expected, he found himself in the quiet Hospital Wing, the white drapes around his bed glowing with the bright sun. What he had not expected, however, was Severus Snape.</p><p>Snape was sitting on the windowsill close to Remus' bed. The drapes that were supposed to hide Remus from view were open enough to give him a view of the window while still blocking direct sunlight. Remus assumed Madam Pomfrey had thought he would enjoy it.</p><p>And he was. The bright sunlight was illuminating Snape, making him appear as if he had a golden aura. The window was cracked open and a soft breeze of wind ruffled Snape's hair. His eyes were locked on Remus as he slowly lifted a cigarette to his lips. There wasn't much of the cigarette left, so he must have sat there for a while already. Remus wondered if it was the first cigarette or if Snape had sat there, waiting for him to wake up. Was he supposed to wake up to see the way Snape's mouth opened to let the smoke billow out before being carried away by the wind?</p><p>That can't have been it. Even before the previous Full Moon's events, Snape had had no reason to want to be anywhere near him. He had far less reason now.</p><p>Not to mention, Madam Pomfrey would have never permitted smoking in the Hospital Wing. Snape must have merely taken advantage of her being out. It was all a coincidence. Nothing more.</p><p>But then Remus had no time to wonder any longer. Snape's eyes were fire as his lips pressed against his own fingers, wrapped around the cigarette, and Remus' body ached in a completely different way now. He had not forgotten that moment at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, had remembered it more often than was necessary, those images in his mind every time he had a wank, and after the first few times he had stopped feeling guilty over being attracted to Snape. He had started double checking his silencing charms ever since his orgasms had started to sound less like an unintelligible moan and more like <em>Severus</em>.</p><p>He had never imagined that he would see such a sight again. He had been certain that it was a one-time occurrence that would continue to haunt him until the unforeseeable future, when he would finally find someone else who could make him so painfully aroused simply by standing there with a cigarette in his hand. His beautiful, gorgeous hand that Remus wanted to feel on his body, and he should stop thinking about it because he was already getting hard.</p><p>Snape never quite took his eyes off Remus, kept them still even when he turned his head to blow the smoke out the window. His face was unreadable, and Remus couldn't even begin to imagine what he might have been thinking. He had thought that Snape would steer clear of him, even if it would be an inconvenience to do so.</p><p>Was he here to blackmail Remus?</p><p>Yet his lips were only opening to take another drag of his cigarette, no words, no sneers, just smoke and fingers and the sunlight on his face making it seem like he had some colour on his skin. Remus wondered what he would look like, spread out in bed, his hair a halo around his head and face flushed, writhing in throes of passion. He swallowed heavily, knowing that Snape noticed. He didn't brave a glance down – which would undoubtedly tell Snape more than he wanted – trusting that his throbbing erection was concealed by the blanket carefully wrapped around his body.</p><p>Snape took a final drag of his cigarette, then vanished it before blowing out the smoke. He pushed the window closed with a quiet click. Remus wasn't sure what he meant to do, but he shifted, trying to lift his arm, then hissed when the movement pulled on a healing wound over his ribs. For the first time since waking up he wondered how bad the damage was under the blanket. Snape had a small frown on his face, nothing compared to what Remus was used to seeing, and for one mad moment he wondered if it was worry.</p><p>Then Snape was sliding off the windowsill, eyes still a burn on Remus' body, and walked away. Remus listened to how his footsteps echoed before disappearing completely. He listened to the silence, his heart beating erratically and his prick aching for attention that he could not get.</p><p>He tried to figure out what Snape had meant with his presence. Did he want to see that Remus suffered? Was he trying to figure out a punishment? Had he been there simply because he was hurt, and Remus' presence was merely an uncomfortable coincidence? Maybe he had been sitting by the window to make sure that Remus wasn't a threat.</p><p>“Oh good, you're awake.”</p><p>Remus flinched in surprise, then gasped in pain. He slowly turned his head to look at James, wondering why he hadn't heard the curtain shift. James smiled with an edge of distress. Remus glanced down to make sure that his predicament was not visible to the outside world. For as long as James didn't focus on his nether regions, it was probably unnoticeable.</p><p>“Moony,” James said, and there was something uncharacteristically desperate in his voice. “If you don't want to talk to Padfoot yet, fine, but please, at least let me and Wormtail be there for you next time. I understand why you need time, but it's not worth this.” James gestured at Remus' body. “It's not worth it.”</p><p>Remus looked at him. He had rarely seen James so uncertain and worried.</p><p>“What did you do to your hands,” James whispered.</p><p>Remus had no answer, so he stayed quiet. James was watching his bandaged hands now, and it made him uncomfortable. His hands were lying too close to the erection that would not go away. He desperately hoped that James would look at his face instead.</p><p>“Okay,” he said.</p><p>James turned his head, eyes shining with unnecessarily strong hope.</p><p>“I’ll try talking to Sirius,” Remus said.</p><p>James bit his lip.</p><p>“That’s good,” he said then. “I’ll tell him that you were still in awful pain. That will make him listen.”</p><p>Remus smiled weakly.</p><p>3)</p><p>Remus was tired. Full Moon was getting close, and he was tired of his restlessness. He was tired of his life being commanded by the moon. He dragged his weary mind and fidgety body up the final steps of the Astronomy Tower, heading straight to the window he liked to stand by. Liked to lean over the windowsill and entertain the thought of accidentally slipping before he remembered that he was happy to be alive, even if he was a werewolf.</p><p>At least he had a job. Teaching. He was good at teaching. He liked teaching. If only he wasn’t so tired.</p><p>He sighed and stared at the dark sky. The stars were clearly visible, there were no clouds to block the view. The moon was, thankfully, not visible to him.</p><p>He hated the moon.</p><p>“Is your plan simply to ignore me in the hopes that I will disappear, Lupin?”</p><p>Remus jumped. He whipped around to stare at Severus, who was leaning on the wall next to a window to Remus’ left. Severus, who was holding a slowly burning cigarette in his potion stained fingers, stained but not any less elegant than they used to be.</p><p>Remus stared, unable to form words – or thoughts, for that matter. Severus raised an eyebrow before bringing the cigarette to his lips, sucking on it, his cheeks hollowing, and Remus couldn’t look away.</p><p>“You look like you want a fag,” Severus said, smoke billowing around his head before being carried away.</p><p>“N- no,” Remus stumbled over his words. “No, thank you.”</p><p>Severus snorted and turned to look out the window. His right arm was crossed over his waist, the left waiting at his side before he lifted it for another drag of his cigarette.</p><p>“Well, you look like you want something,” Severus said, but his voice was quiet.</p><p>“I want to suck you off,” Remus blurted out.</p><p>He froze when his brain caught up with his mouth, eyes wide and heart wild.</p><p>Severus had frozen too, the tip of his cigarette just at the edge of his lip, on its way between those pale thin lips that looked surprisingly soft. Remus wanted to catch the lower lip between his own and suck on it, he wanted to taste the bitter smoke on Severus’ tongue.</p><p>Severus’ face darkened.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Remus hurried to say before Severus had a chance to – well, to do whatever it was that he was about to do. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Severus sneered at him.</p><p>“Of course not,” he spat, then angrily sucked on his cigarette.</p><p>Remus didn't know what to say, so he turned to look out the window again. He could probably never return to the Astronomy Tower to calm down. This was now a place of messing up. He should probably leave, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to move.</p><p>After what felt like forever, he saw something glow in his peripheral vision. He turned to watch Severus light another cigarette, eyes lowered, and his lashes cast a dark shadow on his cheeks. Before Remus could look away, Severus raised his eyes, breathed in, then slowly breathed out.</p><p>“Makes sense,” he said, and his voice was deep and dark and Remus wanted to hear it while they were in bed, tangled into each other.</p><p>It took him a while, but he did eventually understand the words Severus had spoken.</p><p>“What makes sense?” he asked.</p><p>Severus' face was hidden by shadows.</p><p>“That's why in fifth year you stood there in the Forbidden Forest and watched, isn't it, Lupin?”</p><p>Remus opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. All his words were sticky, a lump in his throat, and he closed his mouth to swallow, hoping to dislodge it.</p><p>“I always wondered about that,” Severus said quietly, almost to himself. He then seemed to remember that Remus was still there. “Did you think I didn't see you? You were so unsubtle about your presence.”</p><p>Remus still hadn't unravelled his words and remained quiet.</p><p>“You're queer, then,” Severus said. “My, you are full of secrets.”</p><p>Only then did it dawn on Remus how grave his slip-up had been. He took a step closer to Severus.</p><p>“Severus,” Remus said and couldn’t quite hide his desperation. “Please, don't tell anyone.”</p><p>Severus sneered at him, then took a smugly calm drag of his cigarette. Remus stepped closer to him.</p><p>“Please,” he repeated. “You can't tell anyone.”</p><p>Severus glowered at him.</p><p>“Why should I care?” he asked, voice low and deceptively silky. “What do I get out of keeping your numerous secrets, Lupin?”</p><p>“What could I possibly have to offer?” Remus asked, no longer caring how miserable he sounded.</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, for crying out loud, Lupin!” he snapped. “Aren’t you supposed to be smart? Get on your knees and get me off.”</p><p>For a moment, Remus stared. He could not believe that Severus Snape had given him permission to do exactly what he had wanted to do ever since he was a teenager. How many times had he imagined a scenario like this, how it would play out, how Severus would feel and sound and taste like?</p><p>He was still staring, frozen in place, but when he saw a hint of uncertainty flash in Severus' eyes, he dropped to the floor, kneeling in front of Severus. He looked up to Severus, who was still holding a cigarette in his fingers but no longer paying it any attention. He was looking at Remus, seeming almost surprised. Remus held his gaze for a moment, then turned down to see what he was doing.</p><p>Slowly, almost reverently, Remus started peeling back Severus' voluminous robes, hand sinking into folds of fabric as he finally shimmied down Severus' pants. He looked up at Severus' face that was mostly shrouded in shadows, then turned back down.</p><p>Severus was still mostly soft, but definitely interested. Remus licked his lips, glanced up once more, then nuzzled his face against Severus' belly, pressing soft kisses over the faint trail of hair all the way down to the base of his cock.</p><p>He mouthed his way over the length, finishing with a small lick to the tip. His hands were stroking Severus' skinny hips, fingers spread apart to feel as much of the soft skin as possible. He was tentatively hopeful that maybe there would eventually be a time when he could have Severus sprawled out in his bed, no pesky robes in the way of experiencing Severus in his entirety.</p><p>Remus smiled as he pressed a small kiss on Severus' hipbone, then took Severus' half-hard length in his mouth. He didn't even try to disguise his hum of pleasure as Severus filled him. He happily suckled on the cock, feeling it harden against his tongue.</p><p>He coaxed Severus to full hardness before pulling away to get a good eyeful of Severus' cock, just in case this ended up being his only chance of committing it to memory. He dragged his fingertips over the length of it, then wrapped his fingers gently around the girth. He continued with teasing strokes, then licked away the pearl of pre-come.</p><p>Remus glanced up before drawing the tip back into his mouth. Severus was keeping quiet and his face remained hidden by shadows, but Remus noticed how he was clenching the windowsill so hard his knuckles were white.</p><p>Suddenly, it seemed vital to make Severus lose control. Remus used every single trick he knew, trying to tease a proper reaction out of Severus. When the quiet gasps finally turned into a moan, Remus allowed himself to get lost in the feel of Severus' heavy cock on his tongue.</p><p>Remus was achingly hard by now, and finally gave in and pressed his hand over his cock. He squeezed, hips jerking forward as he took Severus in deeper, all the way. Severus' length was slippery with saliva as he bobbed his head. He sucked as he pulled back, hand still pressed against his own erection, now rubbing it in time with his sucks. He moaned, eyes closed, and all senses filled by Severus, his musk, his hitching breath, the faint smell of smoke in the air.</p><p>Severus placed a hand on Remus' head, soft and hesitant before sinking his fingers into Remus' hair. When Severus grabbed a good hold of it, Remus came with an embarrassingly loud moan, then hurried to coax Severus to the edge as well. Severus was making more noise now, still quiet but so perfect.</p><p>When Severus pulled on his hair, Remus backed away, jerking Severus' shaft while keeping the tip in his mouth, and very soon Severus came, spilling on Remus' tongue. Remus made sure to catch everything, swallow, then clean up the few drops that had escaped and slid down Severus' cock.</p><p>He had no good reason to keep touching, so he slowly pulled back, taking his time to tuck Severus back in, before finally having to let Severus' robes cover it all. He was still kneeling, and now he turned to look up at Severus, who was watching him. His face was still half shrouded in shadows. Remus' heart was beating heavily in his chest.</p><p>“Maybe next time you can control yourself and not soil your pants like a desperate schoolboy,” Severus said.</p><p>Remus blinked. His cheeks heated up quickly and he averted his gaze. He bit his lip, mortification quickly taking over, but then he realised what Severus had just said. He slowly looked up again.</p><p>“Next time?” he asked, and his voice was too small, so he cleared his throat. “You would… I could… You would allow this to happen again?”</p><p>Severus took a while to answer. There was a small knot of anxiety in Remus' gut. Maybe he had misunderstood somehow? Maybe, in his hopefulness, he had misinterpreted what Severus said. Maybe…</p><p>“Yes,” Severus said quietly.</p><p>Remus couldn't stop his face from melting into a smile. He didn't particularly want to stop it either. He wanted Severus to know exactly how much he wanted to repeat their encounter.</p><p>Severus cleared his throat. With a gratuitous display of wandless magic, he waved his hand to vanish the cigarette butts from the windowsill. He stepped to the side, then stopped.</p><p>“You should get up,” he said without looking at Remus. “That can't be good for your knees.”</p><p>And with that Severus strode off with a soothing swish of his robes. Remus listened to his footsteps echo in the stairwell until they disappeared. He was still smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, well, well. The last time I wrote a Harry Potter fic I was like 13 or 15 at most. I don't think I ever saw myself writing for this fandom again, but then I accidentally got really into snupin last December and a bit later expanded my hyperfixation also to other pairings that include Remus in some way, so here we are.</p><p>I'm currently pretty much absent from social media, but I occassionally post fic recs on <a href="http://twitter.com/mean_whale">twitter</a>. Also I have <a href="https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html">a writing list</a> that I usually remember to update.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>